


Ha! He's A Fluff Ball

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith has fuzzy ears and Pidge is all over that, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: Of course, Keith's scary Galra form comes with fluffy, soft, cuddly ears. Pidge is on it.





	Ha! He's A Fluff Ball

A battle had just ended. Keith had been exposed to something from Haggar. They are talking over coms. 

Keith had something to admit to his comrades. “Guys, something happened when Haggar hit me with that last beam. Don't freak out but I’m- well, I'm purple.”

“Purple?” blurted Lance.

“What?”

“Like bruised purple?” questioned Hunk.

Keith sighed. “Yeah, purple- no, not bruise purple. I'm fluffy, too, and I think there are bigger teeth... That’s what it feels like. Allura, I'm sorry-”

Shiro cut him off. “Keith, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.” 

Pidge interjected because she had to. “Keith, I can't make any promises to stay calm, because if you have fluffy ears, I am going to freak out and possibly pet them.”

Keith was silent for a moment, finally, he admitted, “I may have fluffy ears.”

Pidge whooped and chuckled. “You can't see my grin, but it’s there.”  
\---  
When Keith stepped out of his lion, everyone was lined up and waiting. He took a deep breath and took off his helmet. 

He was taller. The mullet was still there but the hair was purple. So were the ears. At the sight of those, Pidge had to hold in a snigger.

Yellow eyes, clawed hands, and the ends of long canines poked out before they were hidden by his frown, all of these were plastered over their friend Keith. His body language was the same though- he looked so sad.

Pidge couldn't help but speak up. “Keith, it will be okay.” His shoulders didn't loosen up. He didn't believe it.

After some cajoling, Shiro’s kind, strong words, and an arm over the shoulders, Keith finally loosen up. 

“We might be able to find a way to fix this, Keith.” Allura supplied, she was holding it together very well. No sign of resentment at all. She must have gotten over it. 

“Yeah! Have no fear, young Keith. Altean technology is miraculous. I've never dealt with anything like this, but you never know what's in the archives.” Ah, good old Coran as the voice of confidence.

Keith was sheepish. “Huh. Thanks, guys, for being so calm about this. I wasn't, just after it happened.”

Lance smirked. “I can only imagine the temper tantrum. Nah, Keith, we’re cool. We look under the book's cover.” 

Their purple friend shook his head. “Could we go to the med room? I want to see if we can fix this.”

‘Of course!” Coran’s mustache positively quivered, ready to get started.  
\------------------  
“So,” Coran began, “we should be able to revert you back to your human form. It will take several days of therapy in the pods and should be effective. Though there might be some residual effects- you could change back at any time. You might even learn to control the shifts, like an Altean. But that’s for another day.”

Their friendly, purple Galra buddy let out a big sigh of relief. He even smiled, which gave them a nice look at his new teeth. “That is so great. Is there anything for us to do now?”

Coran shook his head. “No. We need to get the system ready. It will take several hours. Why don't you get washed up and get some sleep.” 

He looked so relaxed. Pidge pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. Now was the time to strike. “So everything will be fine. We have a plan.” Pidge leveled a stare at him. “May we pet you?” She fiddled with her glasses. “It’s for science.”

Keith was still riding the high of knowing he wasn't going to be purple forever so he laughed. Actually, he snorted at that last comment. “Sure. Fine.They won't be like this forever.” 

She clambered up on the seat behind him and laid her hands on the purple tufts. She almost started crying. “They are so soft!”

Keith ignored her. “I'm going to go wash up now.”

“But I'm not done!” she cried.

“Ah, cmon. Pidgey, I'm in a good mood.” Keith’s long arms reached back to scoop her under the arms and plopped her on his shoulders. He started off towards his room with Pidge whooping and wiggling on top of him. Hunk’s mouth hung open just a bit and Lance had bug eyes, but the tall purple person and the little green person ignored them.

“Yippy! Keith, you’re the best.” she whooped.

“You’re only being so nice cause I have fluffy ears.”

She conceded the point. “They are a rare, soft and cuddly trait that I appreciate.”

Keith could only scoff as they walked out the door. 

The rest of the group watched as the door shut behind them. 

Shiro looked around and shrugged. “Well, at least they’re in a good mood.”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Over the next few days, Keith's purple characteristics slowly faded away. The ears seemed to be the last to go.

Pidge was taking full advantage. She would often hang out around Keith, sometimes sitting on his shoulders just petting his ears and hair. He didn't let anyone see how relaxed he got or how he wanted to close his eyes and just lay back. When he and Pidge were alone though, he fell asleep a few times. If he purred, Pidge didn't mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so open for comments, how you like the idea, my writing style, if there was something in particular that struck you- it's all good.  
> Also, I am looking for a beta reader- someone who looks over the work, spotting mistakes and giving me all-around feedback. I don't write a lot so it shouldn't take too much time. If you are interested, message me away.  
> Anyway, happy reading!


End file.
